


It's going to be a long day

by DrifterD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterD/pseuds/DrifterD
Summary: Sick Sam and Caring Dean





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys just borrowing them for fun.. this is my first fanfiction so do let me know if you liked it.

Sam has a sucky immune system. He knows it and that's why tries everything to avoid getting sick. He eats healthy, exercises like he is training for a marathon, maintain hygiene with his OCD habits but things do go wrong and especially if you are a Winchester, you can count on things to go haywire. This is why we are currently staying in a shitty motel on a nameless road in Nebraska. Hi everyone I am Dean Winchester and this is my story.... Well not exactly... this is my little brother's story through my goggles.  
He is currently in the 4x4 area which barely qualifies as bathroom trying not to puke his guts out after rejecting my umpteenth request to visit a hospital. True to our nature, Winchester's don't do hospital unless an emergency. But when your brother has a sore throat for a week, fever of 102 and retasting last week's dinner, it qualifies as emergency in the big brother's book.  
The only problem is how to convince your 6 feet tall not so little little brother who is deathly scared of needle to go to the hospital.   
Door opens and a Sam emerges out. I take a moment to study him. His skin is pale, eyes glassy with dark circles underneath and his breathing is labored. I jump and guide Sam to his bed before he gets his face plastered on the carpet. I know it's time for some tough love.  
Dean: Sammy ... This is it. you are not getting better and I will not allow some pansy fever to take you out.. nah... Not on my watch.. we are going to the doctor .  
Sam: (Turing on his puppy eyes on maximum setting) nooo Dean I don't want to go to the doctor and be prodded by stranger and get a cough syrup at the end of the day.  
Dean: this is not a simple cold Sammy and you know it.. you need antibiotics.  
Sam: ( the only antibiotics that comes to his mind is penicillin. He got sore throat and fever.. if he goes to the doctor he will definitely get the needle. The thought sends shivers in his body. Regressing to a four year old.. he negotiates) ... No Dean.. I will rest .. I will take any medicine... I will do as you say.. please don't make me go to the doctor.  
Dean: (I sigh and run a hand on by face. I know what I have to do... But I don't like tricking my brother.. even when it's for his own good). Okay Sammy.. you don't have to... But you will take any medicine I give. No argument.. period..do we have a deal.  
Sam: (something isn't right.. Dean doesn't give in so easily.. but if it gets me away from hospital.. I'm in). Deal  
Dean: okay Sammy... You just rest for a while.. I am just going out to get some meds for you....the water bottle is right here... You need something in you to throw up.... I'm putting the trash can here just in case and here's your cell .. call me if you need anything.  
A grunt was the only response I got. I nodded mentally making plans to raid a hospital for some IV, course of penicillin and some vitamins. It's going to be a long day .  
After 2 hours...  
Dean: ( a stinky smell of vomit welcome him when he   
opens the motel door) heyy.. I'm back.. how are you doing  
Sammy: like shit...( Dropping all pretence as the threat of clinic was behind him now)  
Dean: don't worry Sammy.. the meds will fix you right up.  
I go over to the side table next to Sam's bed and start taking out the supplies. Sam's eyes are still shut and he is trying to rejuvenate himself from a cat nap. However my hustle-bustle breaks his siesta.   
Sam: Dean... I haven't been able to keep down even the water.. I don't think I would be able keep the meds down.  
Dean: Now Sam... You promised to take your meds.  
Sam: I know and I will even if it stays down for less than 5 seconds.  
Dean: don't worry about it.. I got it covered   
Sam tries to sit up to swallow whatever medicine I bought. But he didn’t know that he was in for a surprise. His eyes widened when he saw the syringe in my hand.  
Sam: Dean…what are you doing..  
His lips quivering in fear and anticipation.  
Dean: (here we go) I need to get some medicine in you Sammy…and you promised to take your meds….  
Gathering all his strength Sam tries to get up and argues… Yes I agreed on that…give me pills.. I will take it.  
Dean: Sammy, the way you have been throwing up any medicine I give you now will come up in 5 seconds.  
He swallows audibly at the word 'throwing up'… nausea hitting him once more. His eyes still fixed on the 20 cc syringe in my hand which was now completely filled with the white viscous liquid which he knew by experience was penicillin. One of the drawback of being a Sasquatch was that he always ended up with a larger dosages.  
He alters his strategy to convince me and gives me a miserable look and starts pleading and begging not to give him the shot. I avoid his face because I will not be able to resist his pleas and he really needs the medicine.  
I said nothing and continued my task. I attached a 16 gauge 3 cm long needle to the syringe to replace the shorter needle I used to draw the medicine. I place in in the tray on the side table and start preparing another syringe for the cocktail of vitamins. I know the mixture of vitamin C, B 12 and B complex would give him strength to fight what ever virus he had contacted but damn that's gonna Sting. When both the injection was ready, it was go time.  
Dean: Ok Sammy.. on your stomach.. these are going in your butt.  
Sam continued to beg and also started to sob a little. He knew in his weakened condition he was no match to Dean physically so tried to push back on the head board in attempt to get away from Dean.  
Dean thinks it’s best to get it over with as soon as possible. It was time for some tough love. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Sam on his lap and Sam's legs dangling down which Dean secured between his legs. With one hand he held Sam's arms in place so that it would not interfere with the process and with another he grabbed the syringe and cotton swab. He exposed Sam's buttocks by removing his underpants. Sam was now inconsolable, screaming and trying to get free of Dean's hold. Dean choose a meaty part of the area and swabbed it. Checking the syringe for air bubbles he warned Sam.   
Dean: now Sammy.. this is penicillin.. you have had it before.. you know this is gonna hurt.. bad!! But you have to be brave for me okay. Here it goes…   
He placed the tip of the needle on the skin and pushed it down slowly. Sam's reaction was instantaneous as the huge needle was swallowed by his butt but his screams reached a new level when Dean pushed the piston of the syringe delivering the much needed medicine. Dean tried to push the medicine as slowly as possible so as to not cause unnecessary pain to kindly younger Winchester but that brought no relief to Sam who continued to scream, sob and wiggle. Dean continued the streaks of encouragement by saying he is doing good and it’s almost over. Ultimately the tip of the piston touch the bed on the syringe and Dean pulled out the injection and placed a cotton swab on it while Sam continued to cry. Dean just stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. After some time Sam’s cries stated to taper down and screams were replaced with hiccups.  
Dean then arrange Sam once again on the lap as he was beginning to slip away and check for any residual blood that may have seeped out of the puncture wound. Okay Sam we are one down we have only one more to go , said Dean as he picked the second injection.. this sent Sam on a panic mode.. after the first he dreaded the second. He started to wiggle with all his strength.. Dean knew he has to act fast so he quickly plunged the second syringe in his butt and pushed the piston in full force. The whole 20 cc of stinging liquid was pushed in within 10 seconds. Sam stiffened at it.. he wanted to scream but no sound would come out. His butt felt like volcano. He slupmed down having lost all his energy and continued to cry.  
The miserable wails of his brother made Dean feel guilty. He arranged Sam on the bed on his belly and placed two hot water bags on his butt. Sam’s butt was already boiling inside and the pressure of the hot bags made him scream again but Dean placed his hands on it to avoid it getting dislodged by arguing that it’s gonna bring down the pain eventually. Dean sat in silence for another half a hour near Sam who cried the whole time and Dean was worried if Sam is getting dehydrated due to the crying . He has never seen his brother cry so much but thankfully he has fallen asleep.  
Dean check his watch … 7 hours 30 minutes to Sam’s next dose.. it’s going to be a long day.


	2. Facing your fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be mostly from Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys just borrowing them for fun.. this is my first fanfiction so do let me know if you liked it.

'Facing your fear'. Sam always thought the saying was overrated. Staring at your fear doesn't always help you overcome it. It sometimes increases it to the next level and Sam was staring at his right now.

Sam was lying on his stomach on the lumpy matter trying to find a position which would be least torturous to his abused bottom but no matter how much he wanted to avoid but his gaze went straight to the box of huge syringes and vial kept on the stand. He had woken up about half an hour ago as his bladder was about to explode. Dean helped him to the bathroom and paced outside the door while Sam did his business. When he was done, he accepted Dean' help to the stop walk towards his bed. Dean lowered him to his bed saying that he needs to sit up and drink water or Gatorade as he didn't want him dehydrated on top of everything else. But no sooner did his sore butt touch the mattress, Sam jumped in pain clenching his butt with both hands. Dean immediately strung into action and held him in upright position. Dean has taken his full body weight and grabbed a bottle of water for Sam. But Sam was in his world of hurt replaying the medicine session. Dean however managed to soothe him down and get a few sips of water and lay him on his stomach to avoid unnecessary pain. 

The mattress sank as Dean occupied the space besides Sam and inserted the ear thermometer into Sam's ears.dean announced that the temperature was still high but not high as before. Sam was on the mend but no where close to 100 percent. But eventually he will be after receiving the full course of his medicine which was due in 40 minutes. So Dean asked Sam to get some rest. And Sam tried, he really did. But the clock was ticking to fast and the huge glass syringes peeking out of the metal box did nothing to rest his mind. 

Suddenly the annoying sound of the alarm filled the room the alarm which Dean had set for Sam's next penicillin dose. Normally Sam would ask Dean to be by his side when he was sick but now he wanted to get away from him. As Dean approach him, he began curling against the head board in an attempt to get away from Dean. Dean just shook his head on the pathetic attempt. Sam knew the shot was inevitable and was to make him better but it did nothing to quench his fear. He began shaking uncontrollably and pleas for Dean to stop tumbled out of his lips. Dean was set on his task of drawing out the syringe. He took an old glass syringe from the box. With hustling pool with the only steady source of income, they kept the reusable ones sanitized. Only disadvantages was that after years of usage, the needles have gone blunt and would cause more discomfort than the new age sharp disposable ones. But beggars can't be choosers. He broke the medicine vial which he retrieved from the refrigerator and started drawing up the much needed medicine. After the syringe was full Dean placed it on thr tray and took another syringe for the vitamins. When everything was ready pulled Sam closer who was sobbing and pleading to not give him the shots.

His butt was already so sore and Dean was about to give him 2 more gigantic shots and would continue to give him those three times a day for next 10 days. I can't survive this. But Dean was relentless, he continue to pull Sam to him and lower his pants slowly, continuosly trying to calm him down. He said that if he didn't relax, the shots would be worse. WORSE... how can anything be worse from his previous experience. Little did he know that he was in for a surprise.

Dean took the first injection and cleansed the area just below the previous prick for the shot. He pressed the area a few times which was rock solid as Sam Sam had his muscles clenched. There was a risk that needle would break if forced into hard muscles, especially with Sam wiggling around frantically. He tried taking to sam, even smacked his ass, but the only result was increased crying, struggling and more clenching. He didn't had much time, he had to administer the drugs on time. He has no choice but to opt for a thicker needle to decrease the chance of needle break. He took the 14 gauge needle, 4.5 inches much longer than the generally used one and put it on the syringe. He warned Sam, here comes the stick and slowly pushed the needle in Sam's butt. The needle gave some resistance but eventually invaded the skin. Dean decided to push the medicine quickly this time even though he knew the this antibiotic would cause more paid. But he was also concerned about Sam's rapid breathing. If he didn't stop it, he was surely gonna pass out. So he decided to put him out of his misery soon. He pushed the piston of injection a little harder and Sam instantly pushed his butt out as a reaction. Sam was screaming now but the medicine kept getting pushed into his butt. No sooner was the first injection finished, he took the second one and jabbed it into its destination.

Sam looked at the horrible injection and felt it in his butt too but couldn't do much about it other than crying like a baby. This was embarrassing. He faced vampire, ghost on daily basis and he was taken down by shots and reduced to a helpless baby. He laid there crying listening to his brother's shushing sounds and this is all over and he was okay. He knew he was was ok, but he also knew that he won't be in next 8 hours. Dean has sent the alarm again and kept it on the night stand.


End file.
